DESCRIPTION: Accurate self-report of drug, alcohol, and tobacco use is crucial to substance abuse treatment and research. Yet, no large-scale data base of this literature exists. Recent, dramatic improvements in biological measures and research on other means of verifying self-report promise improved understanding of this important tool. Technology and respondent populations constantly change. Yet, each researcher must painstakingly compile his/her own review, acquiring obscure publications from divers journals and disciplines. A continuously-updated, comprehensive database of self-report studies with related criterion validities will resolve these problems, has positive market potential, and clear policy implications. During Phase I, over 15 major data bases will be searched, 300 citations retrieved, over 100 articles collected containing self-report and biological measures (urine, hair, breath, etc.), and over 75 articles abstracted following rigorous criteria (Aim 1). A data base will be developed characterizing these studies and 75 studies will be entered (Aim 2). A preliminary meta-analysis will be performed with data coded to determine concordance between self-report and biological measures (Aim 3). Therefore, the entire system will be developed and tested prior to Phase II. Product will be a continuously updated database that can produce reports, be accessed on a Web Page, or purchased on CD-ROM, and a manual on maximizing self-report accuracy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A major market exists among the entire substance abuse treatment community, public health officials at all levels, criminal justice officials, attorneys, Employee Assistance Programs, and other business- related drug screening functionaries for a continuously-update, comprehensive database of self-report studies with related criterion validities specified.